James Yamat
James Yamat is a very popular student at Centerscore University, and the head of the M.A.N. fraternity. He loves girls, especially those in the O.M.G. sorority. Storylines In Football: Big Man On Campus, John goes into the college, rushing at the MAN Fraternity. He was quizzed by James, who was the head of fraternity. John then went through pledge week, and, depending on who he was dating (Lisa, Raven, or Beth), he went on a date with them. In the end, it was John's choice whether or not to join MAN if he gets chosen. In Graduation Stories, Hector and Amanda go to a frat party, hosted by the M.A.N. fraternity, which the O.M.G. sorority is also at. Hector initially has a good time at the party, before he sees that several guys have been flirting with a clueless Amanda, so he tries to protect Amanda from them. When Hector sees Amanda about to go to dance with James, he feels sad, as he believes Amanda and him will no longer be together during college; so he leaves to the roof. Amanda notices a sad Hector, and tries to make him happier by showing things he likes, including James. She concludes that she doesn't like anyone more than him, not even James. She also tells him that she dislikes the party because Hector dislikes the party. She knows that Hector wouldn't flirt with any other girl, but Amanda, nor would he stoop down to going to the roof with another girl, much like Amanda did with James. He feels better and Amanda asks Hector to host just one final high school party, before they never see the graduates again. In College Stories the M.A.N. fraternity (Bryce, Dontae, John and James) got pranked by their main rival fraternity (the B.R.B. brothers). Bryce tells John (or whatever the name was) to call for backup (His girlfriend Beth, Lisa or Raven). Hector comes up to the M.A.N booth and is eager to join M.A.N, but Trey (the self-centered leader of the B.R.B. brothers) says that he could use a guy like Hector and that M.A.N is falling apart with the snack table, but Hector thinks that M.A.N has got another trick up their sleve. John girlfriend (Beth, Lisa and Raven) stands up to Trey with everybody else being impressed, and it makes Trey look weak. G.U.Y. decided to team up with the B.R.B. brothers to play a scrimmage football game against M.A.N and Trey thinks they don't stand a chance, but M.A.N thinks otherwise. B.R.B and G.U.Y were beaten with Trey becoming infuriated and becomes even more infuriated when Bryce calls him a sore loser and starts shoving him, then the rest of M.A.N start physically fighting B.R.B and G.U.Y and they end up on the ground, with Hector impressed. Then Coach Craw appears and tells them to break it up and Hector's not sure what to do and John says they should run. Back in the M.A.N house Hector is thinking about pledging with M.A.N and they celebrate by going to a party at the O.M.G house. Appearance James has black hair and tan skin. He wears a light blue polo with its collars tucked out. Category:Male Category:MAN Category:Characters Category:College Kids Category:Original Cast